


i thought that i was dreaming

by pinkocean



Series: of threads and empty space [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkocean/pseuds/pinkocean
Summary: Seungwoo finds home in the arms of two boys.





	i thought that i was dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i wrote some pointless fluff in this universe.
> 
> you should probably read destiny is jealous first.

Seungwoo is 23 when he wakes up in a bed more familiar than his own. The soft blue sheets beneath him emanate a scent that makes him feel at home. He tightens his grip around the sleeping body next to his and sighs contently.

There’s a cold absence behind him as he realizes the thin red thread at his wrist is pulled tight and leads out the door.

“Babe, where’s Byungchan?” He questions in his boyfriend’s ear. Sejun whines beside him, only half awake and not pleased with being asked any questions at such an early hour.

“Store,” He answers, voice muffled by his pillow. Seungwoo hums in understanding and relaxes once more, nuzzling his face into the back of the other boy’s neck. He impulsively leaves a small kiss on the skin there which causes Sejun to tense up his shoulders and let out a short giggle, ticklish. Seungwoo smiles at the action, amused.

It’s an unusual day for Seungwoo, usually his schedule is packed with classes, work, and soccer practice, but this time his day is cleared. For once he lets himself bask in the warmth of his partner and the bed they lay in.

It’s another twenty minutes before he hears the creak of their front door and the sound of shuffling in the kitchen and figures he should get up.

“Come on, Byungchan’s home,” He shakes Sejun lightly in an attempt to wake him up and the boy only groans unhappily. Seungwoo lets him get a few more minutes of rest, crawling around his sleeping figure until he’s standing by the bed and makes his way to the kitchen.

His other boyfriend is shuffling around the kitchen when he gets there, putting away a carton of milk in the fridge. There are a couple of plastic grocery bags littered around the kitchen table and a freshly opened box of pancake mix sits on the counter next to the stove where a pan sits, heating up.

Byungchan looks up, noticing Seungwoo’s entrance.

“Are you making… pancakes?” Seungwoo asks, slightly in disbelief.

Byungchan nods, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

“How domestic,” Seungwoo teases, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his soulmate’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss. The other boy tastes like mouthwash and Seungwoo is sorry for a moment that he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet. Byungchan doesn’t seem to mind, however, deepening the press of their lips.

“What about me?” Sejun’s whining voice comes from the entrance to the kitchen, startling the two boys apart. They share a look before walking over to their boyfriend and each planting a kiss on either of his cheeks at the same time. A warm smile appears on Sejun’s face.

Byungchan returns to the stove, beginning to pour small portions of batter in circles on the now heated pan. Sejun beelines for the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup from the coffee Byungchan had already prepared.

“Is he making… pancakes?” Sejun asks, just as in disbelief as Seungwoo had been. He sets his mug on the kitchen table next to an unopened box of cereal, taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs.

“Why is everyone so surprised that I’m trying to be a good boyfriend?” Byungchan accuses before flipping a pancake. The smell fills the whole kitchen and causes Seungwoo’s mouth to water.

Sejun and Seungwoo share a look and shrug at each other, causing Byungchan to sigh at them as he grabs a plate from the cupboard above the counter and starts piling finished pancakes on it. Seungwoo busies himself with putting away the remaining groceries that still sit on the kitchen table. This may not be his kitchen, but he knows it like the back of his hand.

Once the table is cleared off, the three of them sit and begin enjoying the breakfast Byungchan prepared. Seungwoo makes a snide remark about how unhealthy the amount of syrup Sejun drenches his pancakes in is but the other boy just shovels a forkful in his mouth and smiles smugly back.

They eat in a mixture of periods of comfortable silence and casual smalltalk. Byungchan shares a story about a lady at the craft store he works at vomiting in a basket of yarn that makes Sejun almost shoot coffee out his nose from laughter.

Sejun reminds them both that he has a class later and Byungchan whines, suggesting he skip it, only half jokingly.

“Just don’t have too much fun without me,” Sejun gives them both a knowing look that forces a blush on Byungchan’s face.

Seungwoo collects their empty plates and puts them in the sink before returning to his seat with a glass of orange juice. He notices that his boyfriends are exchanging pointed looks, as if they’re having a conversation without words. He raises an eyebrow at them, “Am I missing something?”

Sejun clears his throat.

“Well, actually, we kind of have something we wanted to talk to you about.”

Seungwoo is secure in his relationship, however these words send a shock of panic through him. He wonders what he possibly could have done wrong, mind flicking through everything that’s happened over the last few weeks. Byungchan must notice the sour look on his face as he speaks up to clarify.

“It’s nothing bad!” Seungwoo exhales in relief. “We just, uh-”

Sejun cuts him off, “-we just thought that maybe-”

“-only if you’re open to it-”

“-we wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to… move in with us?”

Byungchan’s hands are tightly clenched together in front of him on the table, “I mean, you practically live here anyways, you’re here all the time. And one of Sejun’s friends from his department is looking for a roommate so he could move in your old room with Chan, and it really wouldn’t be much different, we might have to get an extra dresser th-”

Seungwoo happily cuts off his nervous rambling, “Yeah, of course I want to move in, if you guys are sure?”

“Yes! Yes, very sure. It just makes sense, doesn’t it?” Sejun answers. Seungwoo smiles genuinely at his boyfriends.

“Okay, I guess I’m moving in, then.”

Sejun and Byungchan’s faces light up immediately and they spend the next few minutes chatting excitedly about their new agreed living arrangement.

Once Sejun’s finishes his coffee, he moves to the bathroom to take a shower before class. Seungwoo and Byungchan migrate to the living room couch, cuddling underneath a big, fluffy blanket with a morning talk show playing on the TV that neither of them really care about.

It isn’t long before Seungwoo hears Byungchan’s breathing even out and slow as he falls asleep on his chest. Seungwoo debates whether or not he should wake the boy up, but ultimately decides not to as it’s their day off, he deserves some rest. He just kisses the top of his head and lets him sleep.

After roughly twenty minutes, Sejun appears from the hallway, freshly showered and in a clean outfit. He grabs his bag from the chair in the living room before creeping up to where Seungwoo lay on the couch. He presses a kiss to Seungwoo’s lips quickly before saying, softly enough as not to wake Byungchan, “I’ll be back in a couple hours. Love you.”

“Love you,” Seungwoo says back, also conscious not to wake Byungchan. Sejun walks out of the apartment, door creaking closed behind him.

He lays in the silent apartment, TV long ago muted, for so long he loses track of time. After a while, Byungchan’s eyes begin to flutter open. He blinks up at Seungwoo sleepily, realizing he had fallen asleep.

“Did Sejun leave already?” He asks, strands of black hair falling in his eyes. Seungwoo’s heart melts a little at how cute he looks. He tells Byungchan that Sejun left over an hour ago, at which Byungchan scoffs. “And he didn’t even say goodbye to me? What a shit boyfriend.”

Seungwoo laughs softly, “We didn’t want to wake you.”

“I live off of goodbye kisses, it’s my oxygen. He has denied me of the one thing that is vital to my survival.” Byungchan jokes dramatically. Seungwoo slides himself out from underneath him, flipping around until he has his boyfriend pinned to the couch beneath him.

“I’ll just have to give you two times the kisses to make up for it.”

Byungchan responds by wrapping his arms around the back of Seungwoo’s head and pulling him into a kiss. They stay like that for what feels like forever, kissing softly. Byungchan eventually pulls back and rests his forehead against Seungwoo’s.

“I’m excited for you to move in,” Byungchan confesses cutely, biting down on his bottom lip. He and Seungwoo resettle once more until Seungwoo is spread out on the couch and Byungchan lays on top of him. Seungwoo’s heart swells at the reminder of the conversation they had that morning.

“I’m excited too.”

Byungchan’s eyebrows raise suddenly in thought, smile widening.

“We should get a dog!” He suggests excitedly.

“We already have Sejun,” Seungwoo jokes back. Byungchan slaps him playfully on the shoulder, but laughs nonetheless.

It’s then that the sound of the front door creaking open rings through the living room and the boy they’d just been speaking of steps in the room. Sejun takes off his winter coat, tossing it onto the chair next to the couch along with his bag before sighing dramatically and crawling right on top of his boyfriends, squishing them in the process. Seungwoo lets out a strained huff at the added weight, him being stuck on the bottom of this doggy pile.

“Can we maybe get up and lay somewhere where I won’t be suffocated?” He suggests. The two boys on top of him laugh and climb off, Seungwoo letting out a sigh of relief.

“How was class?” Byungchan asks as Sejun grabs both of their hands and begins dragging them to the bedroom. He groans in frustration at the question.

“Can we not talk about school and just cuddle and avoid all our responsibilities?”

The two boys agree and climb into bed, despite it still only being the early hours of the afternoon. They let Sejun crawl in the middle, a spot they usually fight over, knowing he obviously had a stressful day. Sejun sighs happily when both boys nestle into his sides.

“We can’t stay in bed _all day_ ,” Seungwoo reminds them. Sejun scoffs.

“Shut up Seungwoo, of course we can. Don’t ruin this moment for me.”

Byungchan giggles from Sejun’s other side.

They spend the rest of the day like that, going through periods of sleep and conversation and kissing, only getting up to order takeout, a pizza which they just bring back to the bedroom and eat in bed.

A feeling of warmth creeps through Seungwoo’s veins as he lays next to the two people he’s come to cherish most. He’s home.


End file.
